


Doctor and Patient

by lunaofthemiste



Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: Dave Heaton's cats, Immortal Illuminati AU, M/M, Sickfic, innuendos, unintentionally horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaofthemiste/pseuds/lunaofthemiste
Summary: Dave helps Oscar with his wounds from a mission.  Takes place immediately afterTransfers.A gift forDecoder13, who won Pairing Roulette!
Relationships: Oscar Sherry/Dave Heaton
Kudos: 5





	Doctor and Patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Decoder13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decoder13/gifts).



“You got it?” Oscar asked, frowning.

“I got it,” Dave Heaton mumbled as he unlocked the door to his apartment with one hand, his other arm currently helping Oscar stand. Oscar had insisted in the car ride over that he was fine and didn’t need to see a doctor, which wasn’t  _ necessarily _ true. The gunshot in his foot was starting to ache as the adrenaline wore off, and his extended exposure in the February night air wasn’t exactly helping his health. 

Dave helped Oscar walk into the apartment, leading him to the sofa and setting him down gently. As soon as Oscar settled, he looked up to see Dave at his eye level looking expectantly at him, his brown hair almost falling into his eyes. “What?”

“How are you feeling?” Dave asked. “Are you still cold, do you need food, uh…” he looked around the apartment as if the furniture might come to life and help him. “What do you need?”

Oscar shook his head. “Dave, you don’t have to worry, it’s not like it was a fatal wound.” As he was talking, some of Dave’s cats exited the bedroom and made their way over to the couple. Oscar’s favorite cat McLickins (not that he would ever admit to having a favorite) climbed onto his lap and purred.

Dave gave him a look, which softened once McLickins sat on Oscar’s lap. “It’s not going to heal itself overnight. A gunshot is a gunshot, Sherry,” he said, standing back up and heading to the bathroom, presumably to retrieve the first aid kit.

“Sherry?” Oscar asked. “We back to last names now,  _ Heaton _ ?”

“Only when I’m mad with worry,” Dave answered, returning with the first aid kit in tow. “Are you sure you wouldn’t rather go to headquarters?”

He shook his head. “I’d rather not go back to headquarters right now,” Oscar admitted, “Massey can chew me out another day.”

Dave grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the kitchen before returning to the sofa. “He’s not going to chew you out. If anything, he’ll chew out the Lynch family first,” he reasoned as he handed the bottle to Oscar and sat down on the coffee table. “Besides, you’re one of Massey’s favorites.”

Oscar scoffed. “I don’t know why, all I do is stay local and drive him places,” he took a swig of the whiskey before looking at the bottle. “This tastes familiar.”

“You got it at the bar a couple of weeks ago and liked it, so I picked it up from the store last week,” Dave answered while he opened the first aid kit next to him on the table.

Oscar smiled at his boyfriend of two years. “You remembered.”

“I wrote it down,” Dave smiled back, though his smile fell when he looked at the wound on Oscar’s foot. “Are you sure you want me to do this? We can go to a doctor…”

“I’m sure,” Oscar nodded, leaning back and averting his eyes so he wouldn’t have to look.

The silence between them felt like it lasted forever, but was thankfully interrupted by Dave clearing his throat. “You’re lucky - it didn’t go all the way through. It is going to hurt when I, um-”

Oscar looked up at Dave’s reddening face. “Pull it out?” he asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I suppose you  _ could _ put it that way,” Dave mumbled. “Don’t look,” he ordered, and Oscar listened and closed his eyes, wincing in pain when Dave removed the bullet lodged in his foot. “Just cleaning it up now,” Dave assured him.

Oscar still had his eyes closed when he felt Dave move and kiss him on the lips. “All fixed,” Dave whispered after he pulled away, frowning at the blood on his hands. “Where  _ else _ are you bleeding?” He asked, while McLickins decided it was all too much and jumped off of Oscar’s lap.

“The bullet skimmed my leg,” Oscar explained. “She didn’t know how to handle a gun very well and it went off.”

“I see,” Dave said, looking down on Oscar in his current position. “What a shame, it seems that you need to remove your pants,” he grinned, and now it was Oscar’s turn to be flustered.

“I mean, the wound is right here,” Oscar gestured to his leg. “You can see it through the pants.”

“We both know it’ll be impossible to bandage with the pants in the way,” Dave insisted, helping Oscar to his feet. 

“So eager to get me out of my pants?” Oscar grinned as he leaned on Dave for support with his head. He slowly unbuckled his pants and let them fall to the ground, leaving him in just his boxers.

Dave helped him sit back down on the couch before taking a closer look at the scrape. “It might scar,” he murmured, reaching for an antiseptic wipe.

“I could always get that fixed,” Oscar shrugged, sitting up so their heads were almost touching. They were almost in a knot, with Oscar’s right leg between Dave’s legs as he looked at the scrape. “Do you think scars are cool?”

“Less so when I’m looking at the actual injury,” Dave answered, bandaging the scrape.

“Are you mad?”

“I’m not mad at you,” Dave sighed, “I’m mad at the situation. You were outnumbered, the Lynches should have checked to see if they had a gun missing, and you had just driven over three hours to bring Massey to them.” He hesitated. “They shouldn’t have sent you there. I wouldn’t have,” Dave admitted after a while. “I know the risks our job has, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“I know,” Oscar reached over and took Dave’s hand gently. “Which just means next time we’ll go together,” he smiled. “Or you can keep patching me up, I think you make a pretty good doctor.”

Dave responded by leaning in and giving him another quick kiss. “I love you, you know that?”

“I do,” Oscar smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
